


you could never mess up in our eyes (soukomahinadam)

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, gay people, they r all together, this is my new fave ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: HI I FOUND A NEW FAVE SHIP,,,, THEM,,,I was thinking of writing like a multi chaptered story of their dumbassery tell me if you'd want to see that!!!the boys comfort soda when he's feeling down :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Souda Kazuichi/Hinata Hajime, soda kazuichi/komaeda nagito/hinata hajime/tanaka gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	you could never mess up in our eyes (soukomahinadam)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is very short I just wanted to write them real quick

"Souda..? Are you crying?" I turned to see a familiar face, wiping my tears. "Hey hajime.. I'm.. I'm okay." 

"No no, you're not. You're crying. Talk to me, what's up?" He bends down and sits next to me, holding one of my hands in his. 

"I don't know… I just don't feel like I can do anything right.. I messed up another thing I was trying to fix.." I sniffle a bit, having a hard time keeping it together. 

"Hey, look at me." He squeezes my hand, and I look up at him. "You didn't mess anything up. Everyone makes mistakes. It's nothing you can't fix." 

"But..-" I get cut off when two other familiar faces walk in. Hajime looks up at them and smiles, back away from me a bit as the others sit down next to me. 

"Whats going on?" Nagito rubs my shoulder, a tired yet caring look on his face. 

Gundham unwraps his scarf from around his neck and hands it to me, which I great fully take, hugging it close to me. "Did someone hurt you? If someone hurt you a thousand curses will be laid upon them!" 

That makes all of us giggle a little. "Relax, hes upset because he couldn't fix something. No one hurt him, or I'd be on there ass." 

"I second that." Nagito adds, smiling softly. His smile is infectious.

I wipe the loose tears still hanging on, and smile at them. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." 

They all chime in one after another, as if they were waiting for me to say this. 

"Starve."

"Be homeless." 

"Revert back to a fetus." 

"I was going to say I love you but nevermind. You guys are so annoying." I groan, glaring at them. "I am homophobic. No longer gay." 

"Good." Nagito says plainly, which results in both me and hajime punching him in the shoulder. "Ow!" 

"Relax there's no way it hurt." Hajime snickers at him. "Anyway, back on topic. We love you souda, you could never mess up in my eyes and I'm sure they agree." Both gundham and nagito nod. 

I smile wide, pulling all three of them in for a hug, which gundham protests, but I continue anyway. I'm usually not one for hugs either but I can't help myself right now. "I love you all." Pulling away, and smiling at all of them. 

I then look at them as they pause for a moment, they all look back and forth at eachother and nod, and I immediately know what's coming. 

They all kiss my cheeks and my forehead repeadtly. "Hey! Quit!" I laugh through smiles and they end up tackling me with kisses practically. 

We all end up laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling and feeling happy. 

I definitely wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
